


Столичное время

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Время историй Мастрейда [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Отправившись в Вашингтон, Майкрофт неожиданно для себя обнаруживает, что обожает приготовленного в одном из ресторанов жареного цыплёнка, но однажды вечером он находит гораздо большее, чем просто хорошо приготовленное блюдо. Он видит восхитительного вокалиста, который приглашает его на свидание. Свидание, какие бывают только в романтических фильмах.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Время историй Мастрейда [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994959
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Capitol Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648157) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



Америка была… Нормальной. Огромное и шумное смешение культур, рас, разной степени влияния людей и пищи. Кое-что из этого было изумительным, кое-что оставляло желать лучшего. За последние семь месяцев, что Майкрофт прослужил в бывшей колонии Её Величества, он познакомился с множеством как абсолютно великолепных, так и откровенно неудачных примеров мировой кухни. Он посещал и государственные, и частные обеды, ища благоприятной возможности на каждом из них сделать поэтапные фотографии процесса приготовления.

Однако до сих пор любимым его блюдом оставался обжаренный в панировке цыплёнок. Не просто жареный цыплёнок, нет. Это были великолепные кусочки приготовленного в специях и пряностях рая, найти которые можно было в квартале от его квартиры в Вашингтоне. Конечно, здесь были и другие блюда, но Майкрофт всегда выбирал именно цыплёнка, испытывая своё самообладание, чтобы не ходить туда чаще одного раза в месяц. Он выезжал на секретную миссию за цыплёнком в Пенсильванию, когда напряжение давало о себе знать слишком сильно, но это было большой тайной. Он стойко и мужественно удерживал себя от этих визитов, регулярных и точных, как швейцарские часы.

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока один особенно трудный день не был потрачен на разрешение разногласий между тупой обезьяной, за которую проголосовали американцы, и очень смутным мужчиной, который в данный момент занимал пост Премьер-министра. Это был день, взывавший ко всей стойкости и терпению, поэтому Майкрофт позволил себе подчиниться велению желудка и души.

Это было самое начало лета, в пятницу (боже, как американцы могут переносить такую влажность?), день был абсолютно безрезультатным и оттого очень разочаровывающим, и Майкрофт решил удовлетворить свою потребность в комфорте и спокойствии. Это была своего рода пища души, еда для успокоения. Он никогда раньше не был здесь в пятницу, так что его весьма обеспокоило, как сильно ресторан был загружен. Потребность Майкрофта в заветном цыплёнке перевесила желание уйти, и когда один из столиков освободился, он тут же поспешил его занять. Он даже был готов делить его с потными незнакомцами, если это означало, что он получит свою еду. Поскольку для приготовления основного заказа нужно было подождать, он попросил принести ему чай со льдом и масленые американские бисквиты.

Он нахмурился, увидев группу музыкантов, сидящих в углу помещения. Пожалуй, ему стоит посмотреть, не изменят ли владельцы ресторана правилу о том, чтобы не было «никаких заказов в ночь пятницы». Желания взаимодействовать с ужасной игрой на банджо и низкопробными кадрилями не было никакого. Но ход его мыслей изменился, когда мужчины начали играть. Группа состояла из клавишника, басиста, скрипача и особенно гитариста, едва подойдя к микрофону укравшего сердце Майкрофта. Он был… Восхитительным. Словно светился изнутри. Удивительной красоты мужчина с серыми волосами, грубым, как у падшего ангела, голосом и сексуальной улыбкой, обещающей неземные наслаждения.

Очарованный, Майкрофт напрочь забыл о своём десерте, продолжая тем не менее пить чай, потому что в горле неожиданно пересохло и очень хотелось пить.

Группа была удивительна, вокалист так притягивал к себе внимание, завораживая и гипнотизируя, что Майкрофт чуть ли не забыл про своего цыплёнка. Но всё же не забыл. Это было божественно и действительно заслуживало наивысших похвал. Майкрофт лопал сочную курицу, не сводя пылающего взгляда с поющего бога секса, и сочетание всего этого превосходило все ожидания. Наконец доев, Майкрофт рассеянно облизал пальцы, пока группа продолжала играть. Их музыка, вопреки ожиданиям, хоть и не была похожа на слуховую атаку, всё равно не шла ни в какое сравнение с выделяющимся на их фоне вокалистом.

Опасаясь, что из-за большого наплыва посетителей его могут попросить уступить место другому человеку, Майкрофт заказал ещё одну порцию. Сейчас его ненасытность могла помочь в удовлетворении сексуального голода, ибо тот в самом деле был силён.

Вторая песня закончилась, когда Майкрофт ещё продолжал наслаждаться едой, но, несмотря на это, он зааплодировал выступлению вместе с другими посетителями. Попросив у официанта счёт, Майкрофт неожиданно почувствовал сзади чьё-то касание к своему плечу, и, обернувшись, меньше всего он ожидал увидеть улыбающегося вокалиста с футляром с гитарой, висящим на плече. Немного застенчиво засунув руки в боковые карманы, парень слегка наклонился:  
— Эмм… Привет. Я Грег, — он посмотрел на Майкрофта из-под спадающей на глаза чёлки. — Я видел, как ты смотрел на меня, и подумал… Боже… Обычно я так не делаю, но не хотел бы ты… Присоединиться ко мне и выпить чего-нибудь?

Майкрофт был так же сильно удивлён неожиданным, но совершенно очевидным английским акцентом, как и самому предложению, что на мгновение потерял дар речи.  
— Меня зовут Майкрофт, — в конце концов сказал он, — и да, я с огромным удовольствием выпью с тобой.

***

Они проговорили всю ночь.

Майкрофт, стоит признаться, в тайне любил романтические комедии. Он был наименее романтичным или легкомысленным человеком, которого только можно представить, но у него была большая коллекция DVD-дисков, а также ломящийся от старых книг Mills & Boon* в мягких обложках шкаф. В тяжёлые времена в поисках утешения он неизменно возвращался к просмотру старых фильмов и чтению пыльных книг. Но он никогда не представлял, что его собственная жизнь приведёт к знакомству с привлекательным парнем, который ко всему прочему весьма открыто ухаживал за ним на протяжении целой ночи. Ситуация была до смешного похожа на сцены из его любимых фильмов, и он бы соврал, сказав, что ему это не нравится.

Грег играл в музыкальной группе только по выходным, а по будням читал лекции по уголовному праву в Джорджтауне.  
— До сих пор не понимаю, как это произошло, — признался он, улыбаясь Майкрофту во время прогулки по улицам города. — Я был копом Скотланд-Ярда в Лондоне, но чувствовал себя выгоревшим. — После серии жестокий убийств, совершённых в столице Англии, он чуть не погиб во время задержания маньяка, которого долгое время преследовала его команда, и начальство посоветовало ему взять длительный отпуск, но один из его старых коллег обнаружил, что Грег чувствует себя не в своей тарелке на отдыхе, и познакомил его с американским другом, который как раз искал приглашённого преподавателя. — Я здесь только до конца лета, — сказал Грег, — а потом вернусь в реальный мир. А что насчёт тебя? Что заставило тебя переехать в Вашингтон?

Майкрофт рассказал ему почти правдивую, хоть и слегка отредактированную историю о том, как он оказался в эпицентре мясорубки американских политических игр.  
— Я тоже буду здесь только до конца лета, — сообщил он Грегу, стараясь не покраснеть. Это прозвучало так, словно он намекал на их будущую встречу. На самом деле так оно и было, но предложение казалось слишком уж наглым.  
— Замечательно, — улыбнулся Грег, — то есть, если бы я пригласил тебя на ещё одно свидание, мне не стоило бы беспокоиться, что я больше никогда тебя не увижу.  
— Ещё одно свидание? — переспросил Майкрофт, скрывая переполняющий его восторг.

Грег остановился, из-за чего огни проезжающих мимо машин отражением переливались в его волосах.  
— Похоже, я не очень хорошо справляюсь на этом свидании, если у тебя есть сомнения, — оттянув футляр с гитарой подальше за спину, он подошёл ближе и улыбнулся. — Я собираюсь сейчас поцеловать тебя. Это будет приемлемым?  
— Определённо, да, — выдохнул Майкрофт, притягивая Грега за плечо для поцелуя. Суетящийся вокруг них мир отступил на второй план, и всё, что чувствовал Майкрофт — это тепло тела Грега и восхитительный вкус его губ. Поцелуй продлился недолго, но что-то между ними неуловимо изменилось. Теперь, когда они продолжили свою прогулку, их ладони были переплетены, а Майкрофт не мог перестать улыбаться, с удовольствием отмечая, что Грег поддерживает его в этом.  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь и пообщаться в другом месте? — спросил Грег, потянув Майкрофта в сторону небольшого входа в паб. — Я знаю здешнего бармена, так что могу оставить гитару у него и угостить тебя пивом… Или чем-нибудь другим, что тебе понравится.  
— Мне нравишься ты, — выпалил Майкрофт, после этих слов желая провалиться сквозь землю. Расплывшись в улыбке, Грег опустил гитару на асфальт, чтобы обхватить лицо Майкрофта ладонями. Этот поцелуй длился намного дольше и был значительно более страстным. Настолько страстным, что со стороны послышались одобряющий свист и поддразнивающие крики.  
— Найдите комнату! — раздался шутливый голос одного из прохожих.  
— Мы привлекаем внимание, — прошептал Майкрофт, хотя был совсем не против. Целовать Грега было великолепно, но ещё больше ему нравилось показывать всему миру, что его хочет такой потрясающий парень, как Грег.  
— Пойдём внутрь, — предложил Грег и подтолкнул готового на всё Майкрофта к тёмному входу в паб. Внутри работал кондиционер, людей было не так уж и много, поэтому прохладный воздух и относительная тишина создавали приятную атмосферу. В свете синего прожектора на крошечной сцене пианист играл джаз. На небольшом пространстве в возвышении стояли несколько столиков, большинство из которых были заняты, но Грег указал Майкрофту на один из свободных, а сам отправился за пивом. Прижавшись друг к другу бёдрами, они потягивали каждый свою пинту пива и вели непринуждённую беседу, которая иногда прерывалась тихой мелодией фортепиано. Грег был не только симпатичным, он был добрым, храбрым и скромным. Он рассказывал о себе не очень много, но Майкрофт умел читать между строк: не было никакого предчувствия, что он что-то скрывает или пытается соврать. Во всяком случае он очень скромно рассказал о своих достижениях и отличиях на работе.

Без лишней скромности, Майкрофт старался быть как можно более честным. Как ни заманчиво было бы притворяться, что он более хладнокровный и учтивый, чем на самом деле, он старался не переусердствовать.

Они заказали ещё пива, и когда пианист сделал небольшой перерыв, бармен подошёл спросить, не хочет ли Грег присоединиться к ним минут на пятнадцать.  
— Спасибо, приятель, — ответил Грег, указывая на Майкрофта, — но у меня свидание.  
— Я не против, — заверил Майкрофт, но когда Грег вежливо отказался и от повторного предложения, Майкрофт увидел сожаление на его лице и разочарование на лице бармена.  
— Может, я составлю вам компанию? — опрометчиво предложил Майкрофт. — Я играю на пианино… Конечно, если мы знаем общую песню, чтобы её сыграть. — Оказалось, что они знают несколько таких песен. Более того, Майкрофт с удовольствием отметил, что они довольно неплохо играют в дуэте. «Hey Jude» всегда была популярна, о чём Майкрофт узнал во время университетских вечеринок, и что подтверждалось сейчас. Толпа казалась благосклонной, поэтому вместе с Грегом, выкрикивающим слова песни, Майкрофт, влюблённый в этого счастливого человека, сыграл и «Let It Be». Они скованно поклонились и под восторженные аплодисменты вернулись за свой столик.  
— Это было грандиозно, — с энтузиазмом воскликнул Грег, жадно допивая своё пиво. Он дотронулся до обнажённого предплечья Майкрофта, рукава рубашки которого были закатаны до локтей из-за жары и игры на пианино. — Ты ещё более великолепен, когда играешь.

Майкрофт проглотил готовое вот-вот вырваться непроизвольное возражение, поскольку ни мимика Грега, ни тон его голоса не говорили о том, что он лжёт. Похоже, он действительно считал Майкрофта привлекательным. Может быть, для Грега он и был великолепным.  
— Но не так великолепен, как ты, когда поёшь и играешь так проникновенно, — вернул он комплимент, наслаждаясь застенчивой улыбкой Грега.

Они вышли из паба, только когда он закрылся, и, задержавшись на тротуаре, Майкрофт всё-таки попросил у Грега его номер телефона.  
— Я знаю, что ты недавно поел, — сказал Грег, — но я просто умираю от голода. Не хочешь немного перекусить?

Майкрофт взглянул на часы.  
— Боже, да уже сто лет прошло! Мы ушли из ресторана семь часов назад!

Грег выглядел подавленным.  
— Оу, — вздохнул он, — Да, верно. Прости… Я не хотел забирать у тебя всю ночь. Уверен, что ты уже устал…  
— Я тоже умираю от голода, — широко улыбаясь перебил его Майкрофт. — Ты что-то говорил о том, чтобы перекусить?  
— Ага, — просиял Грег. Ночной ресторан, о котором упомянул Грег, доказал своё величие, когда перед Грегом оказалась стопка блинчиков больше его головы, тарелка двойного бекона и бесконечный кофе. Майкрофт взял гамбургер, чипсы и клубничный молочный коктейль, такой холодный, что у него заболели дёсны. Воруя еду из тарелок друг друга, они проговорили несколько часов, а когда наконец наелись, ещё долго пили свой кофе, положив локти на стол и счастливо улыбаясь.

По мере приближения рассвета их обоих начало клонить в сон, но ни один из них не желал признавать, что ночь закончилась. Пытаясь избавиться от последствий бессонной ночи и набитых желудков, Майкрофт предложил прогуляться по набережной Потомаки, и несмотря на то, сколько времени они уже провели вместе, темы для разговоров не кончались, часто Майкрофт и Грег даже договаривали фразы друг за другом, стремясь поделиться своими мыслями. В конце концов они сели на ступеньки монумента Вашингтона, чтобы посмотреть на восходящее солнце, держась за руки, словно единое целое. Постепенно всё вокруг начало оживать от пробуждения, улицы наполнились звуками раннего города и пением птиц. Разговоры наконец затихли, и Грег положил голову Майкрофту на плечо.  
— Устал? — спросил Майкрофт, нежно зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.  
— Да, — неохотно признался Грег, — но я не готов закончить эту ночь. — Признаюсь, я чувствую то же самое, — вздохнул Майкрофт, наклонившись к Грегу. — Но я едва держу глаза открытыми.  
— Жаль, что ты не можешь пойти ко мне, — задумчиво произнёс Грег, и у Майкрофта перехватило дыхание, когда эта идея достигла его сознания. Он и сам хотел предложить нечто подобное, но боялся, что это может между ними всё разрушить. — Просто чтобы поспать! — выпалил красный от смущения Грег, — я не предполагал чего-то более… На данный момент. В смысле… Я имею в виду… Я бы просто хотел увидеть тебя утром. Приготовить тебе завтрак, например.  
— Это звучит очень привлекательно, — согласился Майкрофт, не переставая улыбаться.

И так оно и было.


	2. Chapter 2

Проснувшись первым, Грег осознал, что уже давно так не высыпался, а также обнаружил, что обнимает тёплого и сонного Майкрофта.  
— Привет, ты уже проснулся? — прошептал он, утыкаясь носов в спадающий на лоб Майкрофта рыжий локон.  
— Ммм, — проурчал тот, поглаживая спину Грега под футболкой. — Просто мне снился самый замечательный мужчина.

Улыбка Грега при этих словах была шире, чем кровать, на которой они лежали.  
— Оу? Я его знаю?  
— Красивый, кареглазый, высокий… Ну ладно, не такой уж высокий.  
— Эй!

Майкрофт затрясся от беззвучного смеха, и Грег в шутку сделал вид, что нападает на него. Они боролись, смеясь и сияя от счастья, пока Майкрофт не прижал Грега к матрасу, нависая сверху (чему Грег почти не сопротивлялся), и они смотрели друг другу в глаза, затаив дыхание.  
— Я провёл чудесную ночь с тобой, — прошептал Грег.  
— Это была самая лучшая ночь в моей жизни, — согласился Майкрофт, наклоняясь ещё ниже, чтобы потереться кончиком носа о нос Грега. — В какой-то момент я проснулся и не смог уснуть, настолько счастливым я себя чувствую.  
— О, Майкрофт… — обхватив его лицо руками, Грег нежно его поцеловал. Они уснули на его кровати под «Шестнадцать свечей», обессиленные от эмоциональности событий прошедшей ночи. Ещё никогда и ни с кем у Майкрофта не было такой целомудренной первой ночи, и его сердце было готово вырваться из груди.

Целуясь и обнимаясь, они ещё долго лежали в постели, пока переполненный мочевой пузырь наконец не заставил Грега встать. Майкрофт смущённо зевнул, и Грег наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб.  
— Не хочешь поваляться ещё немного, пока я приготовлю нам завтрак?

Студия, в которой жил Грег, была спроектирована таким образом, что в какой бы комнаты ты ни находился, остаться в уединении было практически невозможно, но Грег перемещался по кухне бесшумно и без суеты, пока готовил завтрак. Буквально несколько дней назад он делал покупки, поэтому сейчас его холодильник был забит продуктами, и в итоге он оказался очень доволен результатами: на тарелке лежали свежая клубника с листиками мяты, он сварил кофе и разлил по стаканам апельсиновый сок, жалея, что у него нет подноса.

Майкрофт пришёл в неописуемый восторг, когда начал перетаскивать еду и напитки в постель.  
— Что это?  
— Горячие бутерброды и тосты с шоколадной пастой, — гордо ответил Грег, передавая Майкрофту вилку и салфетки. — Боюсь, у меня нет чая, я его не пью, но я принёс кофе и сок.  
— Пожалуй, начну с кофе, — сонно моргая произнёс Майкрофт и сделал небольшой глоток, после чего издал совершенно неприличный звук. — О боже…  
— Хороший? — на одном дыхании спросил Грег.  
— Невероятный, — Майкрофт удивлённо покачал головой. — Я сплю, и мне снится сон? Ты реальный?  
— Это, — хрипло сказал Грег, наклоняясь для поцелуя, — очень реально. Самое настоящее, что я когда-либо знал.

Майкрофт притянул его за ворот рубашки, когда Грег уже хотел отстраниться.  
— Не представляю, чем я заслужил тебя, но позже я обязательно поблагодарю Вселенную за это.

После завтрака они лениво слонялись по дому, пока Грег не предложил прогуляться до стоянки у ближайшей церкви, рядом с которой находился фермерский рынок.  
— Может, купим чего-нибудь свежего на ужин… Я бы приготовил для тебя ещё что-нибудь.  
— Я рад, что мы пошли пешком, — с сожалением сказал Майкрофт, расчёсывая волосы, — такими темпами к понедельнику я наберу килограммов пять.  
— Ты восхитителен, — клятвенно сказал Грег, снова его целуя, поскольку был не в силах сдержаться.

Всё было идеальным… Это были идеальные выходные. Они не уставали от общества друг друга ни тогда, ни в последующие четыре месяца, что они провели в Вашингтоне. Когда политические игры становились невыносимыми, Майкрофт растягивался на диване, положив голову Грегу на колени, и тот читал ему вслух одну из огромной коллекции книг Mills & Boon. Поначалу Майкрофт немного стеснялся своей любви к глупым романам, но Грег находил это потрясающим. Впрочем, он находил потрясающим всё, что касалось Майкрофта.

Их история на этом не закончилась: когда они вернулись в Лондон, романтика в их отношениях поддерживалась на всех уровнях, их отношения были поистине образцовыми, что признавала даже Антея.


End file.
